The disclosure relates generally to conditional formatting of document tabs.
Many documents, such as spreadsheets, can hold a large amount of information divided between separate pages, or sheets. A spreadsheet document, e.g. a workbook, can include multiple sheets, each sheet including a document tab for identification of the sheet and navigation between sheets within the workbook. The information provided by the document tab can be formatted by a user of the workbook, for example, by the user choosing various properties such as font style, font size, font color, and/or background color related to display of the document tab. Navigation within the document can be simplified when the user chooses to identify one or more groups of sheets in the workbook using, for example, common fonts or background colors for the document tabs identifying each sheet in a given group of sheets. However, if the information within a given sheet were to change in such a way that the document tab properties should also change, the user would need to manually edit the document tab properties.